Merry Band of Misfits (SYOC)
by A Drowning Cactus
Summary: Plopped into a world that's not hers (but familiar), she is forcibly given the responsibility to protect the people of Tamriel and defeat the World Eater- Alduin. Now Dragonborn, with the affinity for trouble, two people can't possibly save the world (sorry Lydia) from enemies (and themselves). So why not a group? Side characters open! SYOC and SI
1. Main Characters List

These are the characters that are accepted to the main story!

* * *

 **Characters from "Merry Band of Misfits" so far. (15/15)**

 **1\. Ki'tto "Silent Claw". Khajit, male, straight (unavailable).**

 **2\. Kain Verfaas-Kendov "** **The Anvil Destroyer."** **Half Nord/Half Giant, male, straight (requested for someone else).**

 **3\. Jimmy "Bloodied Thief". Full on Nord, male, straight (probably unavailable). Another SI-OC.**

 **4\. Yona "Red". Breton, female, asexual (unavailable).**

 **5\. Maharib Alnaar "Fire Whisperer". Redguard, male, straight (available).**

 **6\. Evelynn Branwen "Blind Raven". Dunmer, female, lesbian (requested for some else).**

 **7\. Ka'Tarr "Spellsword". Argonian, male, pansexual (available).**

 **8\. Laelia Ofanius. Imperial, female, bisexual (available).**

 **9\. Corvus Sicarius, Imperial, male, bisexual (available).**

 **10.** **Kyanne Sarkrana, "The Dragon Princess", Female, lesbian (available).**

 **11\. Fenrir, "The Wolf Elf". Male, straight (available).**

 **12\. Belethor, Nord, male, straight (taken).**

 **13\. Konstantin, Imperial, male, straight (taken).**

 **14\. Dar'Alrim, Khajiit, male, straight (available).**

 **15\. Ashura, Breton, female, aromantic (no romance).**

* * *

Main peeps are already all accepted, head to the side character submissions


	2. 1

**Author's note: My internet is known to be very shitty. But where I am everybody is. Small town, and I live pretty far up to the North. Quite isolated so everything that's updated here takes a lot of time. (Heard that fast wifi will come after 3 years).**

"This means I'm talking."

'This means I'm thinking.'

 _"This means I'm talking a different language."_

 ** _"This is dragon speech. Fus Ro Dah bitches."_**

For the people who submitted or about to (unless you're too late): I plan to make the "Merry Band of Misfits" to be some sort of dysfunctional family. Because surrounding yourself with a bunch of people for long periods of time just grow on you. Like fungi.

 **BETA-READ BY: USBiased. He's fucking amazing, he added his character in this (you'll notice the added POV) and he's my first beta-reader! I'm so pumped, thank you thank you thank you!**

Chapter One: New World, Half Giants, Captured and False Accusations

* * *

DB!Leanne's POV

Getting lost in the woods was not the most ideal for our young, unsuspecting heroine, as she almost nearly tripped over a tugging root for the umpteenth time whilst actually tripping balls. She wasn't the most graceful in frolicking in the dense forest, despite her heritage. Where was her deeply rooted Native American reflexes when you needed them? She clutched her backpack's strap more tightly, full of things she didn't really need for this trip.

Her laptop, its charger, iPhone charger, extra pair of headphones, a blank sketchbook and pencil case full of pencils/erasers, two pairs of underwear and bras, her black jogging pants for when it hit below -30 Celsius and a brown turtleneck. She was glad she wore her old white winter jacket. The beginnings of snow taking it's spotlight for the season and it was impatient.

"Never again," Leanne Xavier panted, licking her overly-chapped lips. What she would do for a refreshing can of coke right about now. "-will I ever smoke up in the woods like a moron-" Another root, this time managing to snag her ankle, cut her off mid-sentence as she face planted to the ground. "-with a bunch of idiots." She muffled through the mouthfuls of dirt and sludge of snow.

'Ew.'

She propped herself off the damp ground, disgruntled, spitting out the grainy taste of the Earth. She wiped off any excess of spit and dirt from the back of her old, trusty gray hoodie's sleeve- tongue sticking out for it to clean. She didn't want the taste to linger, the taste was enough as it is.

"Fucking shit." She cursed. "I'm too high for this shitty... nature. Too high for nature. Ugh." Leanne said to no one in particular, as she trudged on forwards. She never realised she spoke aloud. She was known for muttering, speaking out her thoughts even out in public despite her sheer embarrassment afterwards when someone caught her in the act. Getting herself in trouble because of it. But thanks to weed, she was sprouting out words much more than usual.

"Never be friends with assholes. Never. Like ever. Make note of that. Quote that shit. Highlight it or whatever." But unbeknownst to her, assholes would soon flock around her like leeches. What was it that made her be attracted by assholes?

"I'm an asshole magnet. Hehe."

A branch snapped. Leanne jolted to a stop, spooked for a second. The sound of the fallen branch seemed to ring loudly. Like it had cracked near her ear. Maybe it was Mother Nature telling her off of making such a horrible joke.

"What the shit." She whipped her head around, nearly giving her whiplash, searching for the source of the noise. It didn't take her long to find it.

"Is that you Jenn- holy fuck- you're HUGE!" She shrieked, gawking at the mountain of a person- she craned her neck upwards- that stood... 8 feet tall.

Leanne's eyes quickly scanned the... tall, muscle-bound man in front of her. He was wearing some sort of robe that looked like it came from a fantasy game- 'But from where?'- A hood covered his head, but wisps of white peeked out indicating that he was either really old, or found a very good hair stylist. The skin around his face was well-tanned, but scarred heavily by a large animal. Bear? No too small. Mountain lion- she hoped they weren't native to these parts-? Slightly faded, so the four jagged lines that marred his face from the claws was a couple of years old. She noted the strips of bandage covering his left eye. Blind on the left side, deformed or taken out perhaps? His face spoke nothing, just stared into her eyes eerily cold. She was terrified and interested at the same time.

"Who... are you?" Leanne asked, a bit cautious and wary of the stranger that suddenly popped out of nowhere. That, and his face was unnerving. It was distant. Not mentally but... emotionally. Leanne prided herself of managing to read others well, but this man carried too much hurt to fully read. Leanne had met few people like that, herself included.

"My name is Kain, the greatest Nord mage you will ever see." The now-named Kain boomed boastfully. Her mind stopped for a split second. A Nord? Mage? What-

"From Skyrim?" Leanne blurted out incredulously. Kain lifted a thick white brow. She blushed a deep crimsion on her beige coloured cheeks, biting her lips. Gods, she was a nerd.

'Probably from disbelief right? That brow-lifting usually means disbelief. I think. Or not 'cause there's no way in hell-' Kain interrupted her train of thoughts.

"We are Native in this country, you know. Or are you a little light in the head?" A hint of amusement pierced slightly through the cold exterior of his words, confirming that yes, this is Skyrim.

Leanne made another quick observation, notably on his robes. He wore master robes and she caught the Nordic Carved Armor from underneath, an adept hood, Nordic Carved gauntlets, Nordic Carved boots, and an Ancient Nord Amulet that hung from his neck. Lastly, the staff that pressed against his back along with a large pack and bedroll.

"That's it. I'm fucking tripping. Someone slipped acid, the shit man. Who even had the money for it anyway-"

* * *

Kain's POV

* * *

The little Breton sputtered incoherently. Her strange eyes widening in shock.

"Nah, nah, no fucking way. No no no no. Nope. Fuck that. That ain't- no." She repeated to herself. Ignoring that he was in front of her. She looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating, she did mention drugs before muttering nonsense. Probably on Skooma.

"What's your name?" He asked, interrupting her. That seemed to calm her down a bit. Good.

"Name's Leanne. Not the greatest of anything but bullshitting and managing to survive thus far. Nothing special in this one." The Breton- no Leanne snorted, loud for something so small. Then again, being a Half-Giant meant everyone who wasn't a Giant was a lot shorter than him. But the Breton race were more commonly shorter than your average races. Orcs only managing to nearly stand face to face. Her answer calmed her down. This one liked speaking then or used it some sort of crutch- then again, the slight self-deprecating humor seemed tied to her panic attacks and preventing her from falling too deep.

"So you mentioned something about being a mage! That's fucking awesome dude! Show me something!" Kain blinked. Leanne really bounced back quickly. There was no aura of anxiety or the trembling of her hands. She seemed genuinely curious. Huh. Strange.

"C'mon! Please?" Before he could give his answer, his eye caught something from the corner of his eye. A Skeever ready to pounce at the unassuming girl. That's when he decided.

Kain felt the small pull of his mana, this coming to him as easily as breathing, igniting a ball of fire in his palms and the look of awe painted on the little girl's face like she was gifted a present, a grin pulling on her lips.

Without a word, he shot the Fireball at the Skeever.

"Wait! what are you- oh!" Her face froze for a split second but returned the grin full-blast. "So cool." She whispered, staring intently at the burning diseased-riddled vermin. He didn't get it, weren't Bretons known for their magic? So why did she look a if he was seeing it for the first time? Was it an act? To lower his guard before attacking? Or was this an ambush?

"You mind showing me more of your tricks?" Leanne piped up, whipping her head towards him like a pup, after a minute of silence.

"Alright." Despite his better judgement, he'll humor her requests. It's not like he couldn't take down a couple of bandits. He'll bring her into a sense of security, to play the fool.

He eyed at Leanne. She was more meaty from food, but not too largely so. Enough that she lived comfortably like how nobles were. Never having to really work a day in their lives. But what was one doing out here so far from the holds? A possible hostage?

A little mischievous streak rose into his mind. Why not freak her out a bit? Her face was an open book, and showing her the bad side of things would teach her to not to mess with him.

He walked towards the Skeever and kneeled down. His nose scrunched up slightly in distaste from the stench of burning fur (and whatever was stuck on the vermin) invading his nose. But he had worst. Distinguishing the flame, he lifted up his hand, hovering over the very dead Skeever.

* * *

DB!Leanne's POV

* * *

'I'm tripping. I'm tripping so hard.' Leanne thought, staring at the burning to what looked like a Skeever. The tall man named Kain kneeled down, and his hand hovered the Skeever. His large hand lit up, a dark ball of energy made into creation. He made a slight movement, and the dark ball of energy plunged into the dead body.

"Maybe not so dead after all." She mumbled as the Skeever floated off from the ground, bursts of dark purple light orbiting from the body. It twitched and let out a garbled squeak. And just like that, it was undead.

"Trespassers!" Leanne shrieked in surprise and tensed at the booming voice. Kain had been so quiet for so long that she eased into the silence peacefully. Then she remembered. The Imperial Legion were here? So does that mean-

"Whose the Drago-" People seemed to really love interrupting her. The hilt of the sword pommeled and hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

'Not a drug trip then.' Was the last thing she thought, before darkness consumed her.

* * *

3rd Person POV

* * *

"Well this is probably the shortest war I've ever been in and its only my first." A young Imperial Battlemage in modified armor commented as he rode alongside the large wagon train slowly moving towards Helgen. The pace was slowed so they could easily load the remaining prisoners and captured Stormcloaks onto the wagons without fully stopping. Two Imperial Legionnaires loaded up a large massive Nord which the young man knew right off the bat as Kain, a battlemage who was also a deserter from the Imperial Legion. However the other person was some weird looking Breton in even stranger garments.

"Auxiliary Silas!" A Legionary called out as he rode over with a bag in his hand. The Auxiliary turned his head towards him with an eyebrow raised at the strange pack in the soldier's hands. "We found this on the Breton. We have no clue what the items inside are so General Tullius wants you to examine them once we reach Helgen."

"Very well. I will make sure the examine it but tell General Tullius that he should send this off to Markarth to Calcelmo if I can't figure it out." Auxiliary Nero Silas replied, accepting the bag from the Legionary. Nero carefully secured the bag to his saddle while the other Legionary lead his horse back to his former place in the wagon group. Nero glanced around once more, making sure that no one was gonna attack them at all. Unlike the other Imperial soldiers, his armor and clothing were different in looks. The man wore the basic Imperial light cuirass, light Imperial helmet, and bracers but underneath the armor he wore leather boots, long blackish pants and a specialized red robe without sleeves and only had sashes below his belt and bandolier to prevent it from hampering his movement. His helmet was barely visible thanks to his red hood covering it. Around his waist was an Imperial sword in a scabbard and a dragon head staff on his back.

* * *

Jarek's POV

* * *

Slight pity was all he could feel for the poor fools who managed to get themselves caught. Not much for the Stormcloaks, they started this and they were simply paying for their actions. They would do the same for the Imperial Legion, if given the chance. No, for the people who bore no colors or factions that the civil war between Legion and 'Cloaks were fond of.

Jarek noted the girl with clothes from so long ago, back at his... best not to dwell on it. Seeing as she was knocked out, he quickly scanned for any of the Legions looking his way. None. Too drunk from capturing a large group of Stormcloaks and what seemed to be the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric. Maybe their sense of superiority clouded their judgement and took in these people anyway? Then again, they're most likely criminals.

But the girl. He felt some sort of pull to her. Was it because of the familiarity? He didn't know. But he decided to put their fate into his. He grabbed a small knife that was tucked away on his person and silently placed it upon the blond Nord's hand. The calloused white hand, that had seen battle and the hardships of life startled but clenched it tightly. Good. He continued on forward, not looking back at the girl who was familiar.

* * *

Corvus' POV

* * *

It was his curiosity that got the best of him. Whispers of Ulfric Stormcloak's execution caught his ears and he wanted to go. Plus it didn't hurt to check, especially when his contract was practically right there. Corvus would kill them off during the execution and excitement, knowing people would be too busy watching history unfold in their little hold.

So he made post haste, gathering his things and killing off the fire with a bucket of water. Destination: Helgen.

* * *

Evelynn's POV

* * *

The Blind Raven felt the sudden shift in the universe. Something beautiful and terrible was unfolding. A series of events would surely take its place,

Evelynn did not know what to think of it. But she was ready for what was coming.

Inky pools of lavender peered to the bursts of powerful magical aura appearing out of nowhere.

It was time.

* * *

Ka'Tarr's POV

* * *

The woman with auburn hair stirred, gaining consciousness. Ka'Tarr had seen the girl over some Imperial's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and winced slightly when he flung her to the seat making her sit in a strange position. Her neck was going to be sore when she woke up. A line of drool trailed down from the left side of her mouth,

'But that won't last long.' The Argonian thought bitterly. He planted a smile on his lips when the Breton fluttered her molten gold eyes, pupils in slits like a reptile's, opened. It reminded Ka'Tarr of his people's eyes, different from his since his pupils were round and bright blue.

"About time you woke up there, buddy." Ka'Tarr letting out a grim chuckle. "Not gonna be that way for long, though. For what it's worth, I'm Ka'Tarr. You?"

The Breton merely blinked, the haziness of her mind still not disappeared. Acknowledgement sparked in her eyes as the mistiness from her strange eyes- 'Part Argonian?'- lifted.

"M'Leanne. Nice ta meet'cha." She croaked, wiping her mouth. "Pretend you didn't see that, Ka'Tarr dude man." He merely chuckled again but slightly confused.

'Dude man?' He thought idly. Best to ignore it, sensing no ill will from Leanne.

"Where are you from? If you don't me asking." Leanne pursed her lips, appearing to be in thought as her brows furrowed.

"Small town. You wouldn't know it anyways." Ka'Tarr smiled again. It was clear she was lying through her teeth.

"You're a bad liar." She shrugged, not at all shameless of getting caught. "I'm an asshole. And assholes usually don't get to say shit."

"You're doing it again." He said gently.

"Then I'm traumatized." Leanne mock-sniffed. "And I simply did not need to be reminded. 'Specially since I'm so close to Death's door." Mischievousness danced in her eyes, smirking showing she was joking.

"Obviously." He nodded in amusement. Her smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"Maybe if we see each other again, I'll tell you where I'm from." An empty promise. But he accepted for what it was. He knew when not to push and he was no better.

Sometimes, the past was best kept locked away.

'Out of sight, out of mind.' The tall walls of Helgen popped into view.

* * *

Yona's POV

* * *

Her curiosity was her downfall. She reminded herself to be always careful, having a few close calls which would have resulted to her untimely death. Now she suffered the consequences. Yona berated herself for being so naïve, she knew these parts were thick with the civil war, and everyone was getting antsy. So they captured her, accusing her of something she (probably) didn't do. They ignored her pleas, stating she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and they got the wrong person.

Yona guessed they heard it all before, ignoring her cries of indignation. Her silver tongue couldn't get herself out this time around. Or the last time.

So quickly she assessed the situation. To figure out any signs of weakness from the Imperial Legion, inside its ranks and obliterate it. One major threat was the young Battlemage that rode alongside the wagon on a horse. Judging by his tan skin, brown eyes and youthful look, she would determine him to be very young, close to his late teens or even early twenties, which was very odd considered battlemages were older, usually late forties or fifties, due to the mastery of the Arcane Arts. However after witnessing the man almost burning the entire Stormcloak party and assisting with the capture of Uflric, that instantly made her deem him as a very dangerous threat if she had another run in with him.

Yona hoped to all of the Nine Divines that her luck did not ran dry just yet.

* * *

DB!Leanne's POV.

* * *

She met the Dragonborn.

The. Dragonborn.

Ka'Tarr was his name, an Argonian male with a Khajit name. He was certainly perfect for the role. He had been kind and was quite the gentleman. Ignoring her trail of drool politely and did not mention it.

Or at least one of the candidates. She caught sight of Kain not too far from the famed carts- 'Go figure.'-. And another one, a female with black hair short from the back but long in the front sitting beside her, eyes closed in deep thought. And right next to the cart riding alongside it was an young tan skinned Imperial soldier of some sort in modified armor, watching them with his brown eyes.

People without the colors of red or blue were usually either Dragonborn or... NPCs? The smaller woman had red colors, but was in the inside of her gray cloak.

Then again this was now reality.

'Or you could be in a coma.' Her mind hissed. 'None of this possible. It defies logic-' Fuck logic, she shot back.

Leanne came to the conclusion that this was real. Worry about it later and face the music. For now, she has to focus what's coming. Alduin. The World-Eater. She had to be ready to run away, as fast as she could. Away from here, away from Skyrim and the plot. She did not want to partake in this mess.

"We're here." The black scaled Argonian spoke, eyes focusing on the tall towers and the walls.

"Welcome to Helgen." Leanne said dryly, passing through the gates.

Time to face Alduin. At least she was wearing her coat (those Imperial assholes took her bag).

* * *

Yes I know what you're about to ask. Where's Ralof in this? Well this is mostly because I wanted to pay more attention to the submitted characters then Ralof who you're only with for a short time and you fuck off right from there. I wanted to establish a little connection and introduce you some of the characters.

Question: Who's your Main Skyrim race?

My answer: Female Orc. I love my buff lesbians :P


	3. Side Character SYOC

Side Characters Character Sheet

ONE MORE MAIN CHARACTER FOR THE STORY.

Just because the big 15 has been accepted, your character can be s STILL valid in my story. There are literally so many quests in Skyrim that I haven't finish them all. But your character can be part of the REASON for the quest. Want it to be ridiculous? Serious? Gut-wrenching angst? Or are you part of the Dark Brotherhood who somehow got tangled up with the Misfits, because someone hired an assassination or mere coincidence? A thieving gone wrong from the guild because the Dragonborn has got to get some mad cash from adventuring and shit, right? Or something as long(?) and complex as the DLCs that REALLY effects the group tremendously? OR YOU CAN KIDNAP DRAGONBORN AS HOSTAGE OR WHATEVER THE FUCK REASON. HELL YOU CAN BE THE LISTENER/GUILD MASTER IF YOU MAKE A REALLY GOOD VALID REASON! (Btw, I plan the guild, brotherhood, etc to have some sort of alliance. Or at least avoid each other. BE THAT reason why.) Or somehow, it's just your OC(s) teaming up with only the Dragonborn because she got seperated by the group because plot. Hey, if your character is well liked by readers and I, they can become permanent or recurring character! Or VOTED in!

And to the people who submitted and were accepted; you can do this too bros. Go into more detail with your characters backstory or you came up with a character you want others to see too. Oh and I added how the Dragonborn is like. If anything affects your character from her personality, tell me. (Close friendship? Using her to your OC's benefit? Tell me!)

RULES

1\. Not too OP unless it fits the plot/quest/story line.

2\. Again, DIVERSIFY. (Where are all my Orc main buddies!?)

3\. Give me a REAL GOOD reason why you should be a leader of this group.

4\. Write "SIDE: (character's name)" when submitting through the title, so I won't mix up with the main characters.

5\. PM ONLY. Reviews are ignored.

6\. You can send in as many quests/plots/storyline as much as you want (THIS GOES FOR THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED AND ACCEPTED.

7\. BE UNIQUE WITH YOUR OCS! Hint: I'm a sucker for "sibling" relationships haha.

8\. Extinct races, beside dwarves? Go with it!

9\. OC can be from another universe too.

Name:

Nickname:

Alias:

Age:

Race:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Romance?: this is if your character is compatible with the accepted OCs (hell even the SI) or if they become permanent.

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Skills/Abilities:

Magic: ?

If yes, spells:

Combat style:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Gear: What your character wears.

Gear 2: Optional.

Build:

Hair style & colour:

Skin/scales/fur tone:

Eye colour:

Height:

Weight:

Other: (scars, piercings, tattoos, etc)

Past:

Plot/Quest/Storyline: come on baby, show my your magic and wow me! this is your OCs reason for being in the story!

Affiliation: Leader of a group such as the Dark brotherhood? Part of it? Can be a priest of a Daedtic prince, too. Or part of the Dragonborn cult.

"Other": Do you have a little furry problem? Craving blood? Or are you mortal?

How do you want your OC(s) to be introduced?:

Why are they involved with the Dragonborn and her group?:

How do they react?

To the Misfits: Some are vampires, used to be part of the guild/brotherhood, werewolves, priestess, small assassins, nobles. Very diverse.

To the Dragonborn: (add some info for DB. erase it when you understand the character): Leanne comes from a neglected family so she is starved for affection, easily manipulated (unless told so) and eager to please. She's very opinionated so she'll always express how she's feeling on the situation but respects others whose views are different from hers. Her humour is vast, so anything you'll throw at her will make her laugh (except for rape jokes), but if it is a discriminatory joke- you'll have to be smart about it. She teases and pokes fun with everyone unless they're offended. Takes everything to heart, but is really forgiving that is borderline unhealthy (reason for being easily manipulated). Empathetic to the people around her, but doesn't really now how to comfort them. Can appear awkward and quiet, but if you show the slightest chance of friendship, she'll latch onto you quick. She can lie pretty well, only using it when if benefits her. Sarcastic and witty, she likes to make people smile or roll their eyes in amusement. Curses a lot, it'll make a priestess of Mara faint from her vulgarity. Eager to learn, but not to kill but will "try" it when it's a necessity (because she's never swung a sword or spit out magick). Has PTSD, depression and social anxiety but has a unhealthy coping mechanism by ignoring the ever living fuck out of it until it bursts like a dam (aka crying uncontrollably). Doesn't take any racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia bullshit. Will become very nasty to the person if anyone insults her friends. Really likes treating herself and encourages others to spoil themselves too (because everyone needs to fucking relax sometimes). If she trusts you, she'll talk about her world and whip out her iPhone and laptop. Draws a lot to relax. Is pansexual, her tastes are a wide variety but is turned off by racist, sexist people. He'll show her some kindness and there's a huge chance she'll have a crush on you. Has never fallen in love though, and her puppy love doesn't last long. Really loves to talk and getting some attention (she gets all warm and fuzzy inside), if you can get her going she'll start to ramble. Sometimes has sparks of apathy (depends how she's feeling) and will react coldly to strangers unless her friends will snap her out of it. Can't really handle responsibility, so she always looks for others for suggestions, opinions and/or guidance. Always takes a vote to what to do next because she believes in fucking democracy.

Friends: (some of the misfits might like you)

Enemies:

Romantic interest: (someone in the group might be interested, maybe even the Dragonborn)

Strangers:

Allies:

Higher authority:

Religion:

Dragons coming back:

Daedric princes: (some ocs will have artifacts/weapons gifted from them)

Modern tech: (iPhone, laptop, earphones etc)

Extreme pressure:

Supernatural creatures:

Do they want to teach SI anything?: (even if it's a brief time)

How much can I hurt your character?:

Physical:

1- Flesh wounds, nothing serious. Possible scars, but barely noticeable.

2- Heavy wounds, scars, near amputation

3- Life-threatening wounds, multiple scars, possible amputation.

4- Death. Game over. GG.

Mental:

1- Your feelings are hurt, racist remarks, sexism and the like. Nothing your character is used to.

2- Being let down (romantically), heavy dicrimination (no khajits in cities for example).

3- Depression is your long time companion, friend. PTSD. Triggers. (Happy times)

4- Insanity.

Quotes:

Introduction:

Battle cry:

Seeing something amazing/beautiful:

Supernatural creatures:

Additional quotes:

Anything I missed?:


	4. 2

A/N: this was all written through my phone, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! (I tried ;_;)

"I am talking."

'I am thinking.'

" _I am talking in a different language_."

 _ **"This is dragon speech. Drem Yol Lok assholes"**_

 _ **Betad: USBiased!**_

* * *

Leanne knew what was to come when the cart passed through the gates. It's stoned walls stood proudly, holding families, friends and people alike. Perfect for an invasion on land. But from a giant, fire-breathing, lizard with bat wings? They didn't stand a chance. Except for people who had plot armour (like children) who wouldn't die, no matter how times their heads had been bashed from a mace or an arrow in their face.

Leanne glanced at the other cart where Ralof, an "important" character of the game (at least at the start of it) but was later flicked aside, left to be forgotten after you enter Riverwood or simply ignored him and went with Hadvor. Both introduce the character of war politics. Ralof and Hadvor were choices in the game of which to go with. The Imperial Legion who ordered you to the block, or the Nord whose cause was freedom of practiced religion and the people's freedom from the Aldmeri Dominion's law. That had divided Skyrim and sparked the civil war.

On the same cart was Ulfric Stormclak, leader of the Stormcloak and a would-be king. Bound in rope and gagged. He controlled the Thu'um that killed the high king, he was raggedly handsome in the Nordic way. Skin rough and calloused from the harsh winters but had it's appeal. Dirty blond and sporting a beard, he was a racist. A great turn off for Leanne, the hormone-induced teenager. Treated the Dark elves like shit pushing them into a ghetto and turned a blind eye to their scrutiny.

And Lokir. Soon to be dead horse thief. She didn't know much about him actually, just where he was from and his crime. Other than that he died from taking an arrow to his back.

Pity filled her insides, churning her stomach with guilt. He was going to die and she could do nothing about it. How can calm a spooked horse racked up with fight or flight mode? She wasn't the most soothing of people.

But there was no other person on the cart that would confirm Leanne's suspicion on who was the Dragonborn. Weren't they supposed to be on the cart? Or was it any of these people who bore no colours indicating their factions in the war?

Anxiety crept up in her mind. Had she effected the storyline? Even something so little, can effect the whole story. Ralof did not have any kindled relationship to the Dragonborn during the ride, leaving them behind at the block without checking up on them?

* * *

'Then I'll just fucking take up the mantle, I guess.' But could she really? She Alduin, the World-Eater would result in her death. One word from him, and she was burnt into a crisp.

Leanne glanced at Ka'tarr who had a grim face on. Leanne hoped he survived through this. He was a decent man and she would hate to see her newfound buddy from dying. He comforted her despite their impending doom. And Kain, the tall giant (someone drank their milk) who humored her by broadcasting his magick which in turn led to his arrest. It was her fault he was here in the first place.

Leanne lowered her head in shame. 'No. Feel guilty later you little bitch. Now is not the fucking time for drama.'

She exhaled through her nose harshly. There were a lot of Stormcloaks and the minority being prisoners of other crimes or accused of one.

So it was really like playing a multi-sided dice. One of these (un)lucky bastards was the Dragonborn.

So Leanne decided that she would help them. Not to be part of their whole adventure, hell no. She never wield a sword, much less swung it around. She would herself than her opponent. No, she would give them all of her foreknowledge, point them to the right direction and wished them luck.

But then again she didn't know who had the responsibility of saving Skyrim. Leanne would have to tag along with any of them.

"Hey, Ka'tarr. I got a question for you."The Argonian raised his non-existent eyebrow. That was when she noticed his purple war paint. Starting at the top of his eyes and descending over them, stopping in two pointed marks on his scaled black neck. And the two long horns poking out from his head.

'How did I not notice that? God I'm blind- wait am I wearing my glasses? Or am I just stupid.'

"Yes?" Ka'tarr said.

"If there was a chance- hypothetically speaking- a way out of here... Can we escape together to Riverwood?" Leanne asked. His non-existent rose up even further.

"... Sure?" She had her guide then. Leanne beamed at him, pleased she would have someone with her during all of this mess.

"Mind if I tag along?" The raven haired girl spoke for the first time. Leanne's "sister" in bonds opened her blues eyes that reflected the sky during a cold winter's day.

"Tell us your name first." Leanne said.

The girl paused, deep in thought as she stared in Leanne's eyes, searching. "Yona." She said after a moment of silence.

"Nice to meet'cha Yona. Ready to see a legend coming back to life? It'll get pretty toasty soon!" Leanne chirped.

Thus a budding alliance was formed, and certainly not the last.

"Hush up over there." The Imperial soldier that rode alongside the cart the entire time ordered, giving a particularly nasty glare at Kain. "I wish I could be the one chopping your head off on the block, Kain. However guess that will be the Headsman's job instead."

Leanne glanced over and noticed her bag hanging on the saddle of the Imperial soldier. "Hey! That's my bag! You better not damage any of my stuff in there!"

"Well you don't need to worry about it now. Best case scenario for you is that they just put you in the dungeon for a few days. However considering your traveling companion, Kain, here, I fear you will be placed on the block as well for association with a deserter." The Imperial Battlemage replied, moving towards the fort within Helgen that garrisoned the unit of Legionnaires in. Leanne simply watched him go out of view while the wagons slowly arrived near the chopping block.

* * *

Kyanne's POV

* * *

"The Dragon Princess" lifted her head when she felt two the powerful Thu'um came to life, blooming amongst the harsh winters of Skyrim like a beacon. One she knew was full of darkness, corruption and vileness but aged with wisdom and absolute power.

While the other... She did not know what to make of it. Still too young, blank like a canvas, but easily adaptable and malleable like an ore. There was... Light to it, but not as significant as was she confirms is Alduin's. So this the dated one of Dragonblood.

"The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Dragonborn." Kyanne uttered. It was time to leave the comforts near the Throat of the World and set out to find the Dragonborn. A legend brought back to life.

Since the Dragonguard has been disbanded... It would seemed to be the akavari needed to be replaced.

Time to show herself as a blade to the Dragonborn.

Kyanne wondered what type of person they would be.

Hopefully a great one.

* * *

Maharib's POV

* * *

Getting your weapons taken is one thing, but being bound and thrown to the cart by imperial legions and sending him to his death is another thing.

It was all bullshit.

He clucked his tongue. They stopped.

One by one, every prisoner jumped out of the cart. Except for one.

"What if I fall and fucking break my ankle?" A short, heavy set woman with the strangest of clothes and yellow eyes said monotonously as she stared at the ground. Probably

The other girl, skinnier, snorted and merely jumped down with ease. It was obvious the black haired girl was a shorter but was more versatile.

Maharib smirked when the black scaled Argonian patted with both hands (they are still in bondage) Yellow eyes in sympathy standing a whopping 6'7- although not as impressive as the towering nord- who couldn't contain his smile in amusement.

"No offence Ka'tarr, but fuck tall people." She said and jumped landing on her feet for half a second before slipping and falling on her butt.

"And my ass couldn't get any more flat." She grunted, standing. Some people gave her an unimpressed look but a few cracked a smile or chuckled at the ungraceful display.

The strange girl merely ignored them and waited for Ka'tarr who easily came down with no problem and both trailed to where the other prisoners were at.

'Must be sheltered if she couldn't get down from something as simple as a cart. And the clumsiness too.' Maharib thought. He wondered how she wasn't a corpse in a ditch somewhere. She didn't look like the type who worked a day in her life. Others must've thought the same, sending the little brown haired Breton disgusted or pitied looks.

He didn't give a fuck what she did or did not do though. But something about her seemed... Off.

Oh well. It's not like he'll exchange pleasantries anytime soon.

"Maharib, step forth Redguard." That was his queue to put the yellowed eyed (we're those slits?) out of mind.

He had stuff to do that did not involved in his death.

"Quite the pyromaniac, huh 'Fire Whisperer'?"

* * *

Leanne's POV

* * *

Leanne can probably cut her binds loose with Ka'taar's horns but she knew he wouldn't appreciate that, not even the slightest no matter how kind he was. Plus they weren't sharp like a blade expect for the tip. It would be awkward.

So she would have to run up to Ralof and demand that he cut the rope, because if memory served correctly, he left the Dragonborn still untied even when he, himself was free and DEFEND HIMSELF THAT FUCK.

Then she would grab both Yona and Ka'tarr and run, because hey- potential friends. Leanne was a sucker for basic socialization.

God she was pathetic. Or should she use Gods now? Leanne knew there was an afterlife, heaven for Nords basically. But she couldn't bring herself to believe, really.

"Fuck it." She concluded.

"Fuck what exactly?" A deep voice uttered from above.

"Religion. I just can't bring myself to believe it. Too messy." Leanne stated, narrowing her eyes at the priestess clad in robes.

"What about those who have faith?" Ka'tarr asked curiously.

"They can believe in whatever. It's just not my cup of tea, to be honest."

"And Talos?" The voice up above demanded, quite defensively. So a Stormcloak. Or a worshipper of Talos.

"Believe in who you want to believe in. I'll respect your beliefs. Just respect that I'm not religious and we're all friends." She turned to look at- "Kain!" She gasped, her body doing a full 180 degree angle.

"I see the drug has worn off." Kain grunted.

"Yep! So sorry you had to see me tripping balls like that!" Leanne grinned up at her giant friend.

'Tripping balls?' Yona mouthed to Ka'tarr. He shrugged in return, equally confused.

"You wanna join our group? We can all be best buds!" Leanne said excitedly.

"Is this some sort of suicidal pact?" Kain peered down to Yona, Ka'tarr and Leanne.

"Kind of! But hey, if all goes well, we're not bar-be-que! And if not we all die together!" The ever optimistic Leanne bumped shoulders with Yona and Ka'tarr.

"I'm having second thoughts." Yona said quickly after realizing maybe joining a possibly suicidal girl was a wrong idea.

"Aw, come on Yona! The survival rate with us four is a lot more higher than going solo!" Yona merely sighed and nodded. Yona took a strand of her black hair and began twirling it.

'So a habit huh. Most likely nervous. Can't blame her, I'm scared shitless.' Nausea bubbled in Leanne's stomach. 'For now keep 'em comfortable as you can. Ease them into a false sense of normalcy. It'll help clear their minds up and focus afterwards. And yours.' Reason said when her nerves began to act up. Her fingers itched to hold a pencil and sketch in her art book.

"The Breton with the white coat. Come up!"

* * *

Konstantin's POV

* * *

Killing spiders, draugers and looting was quite... Relaxing.

Konstantin shouldered his prize as he walked into Helegen, planning to pawn off his loot there.

He was introduced to the sight of an execution.

The executioner lifted his large axe and swung down with all his might to the Stormcloak's heading and popped off smoothly like it was nothing. No strings of flesh attached to the lump. A clean kill.

No one reacted harshly, except for his comrades cursing the imperials and the woman in a white coat who violently flinched and turned her head, face turning pale.

"Next, the Breton with the yellow eyes!" The girl paused, looking disturbed as she stared sat the block in upmost disbelief. Revelation downed on her face as she slowly walked up to the block and kneeled...

Then a beast roared, echoing from the distance.

* * *

With Nero Silas

* * *

The Imperial Battlemage was barely examining some of the weird items recovered off of the Breton when he heard a loud roar followed by the stonework in the fort shaking. Dust rained from the ceiling lightly from the thud as Nero glanced around in concern. Several Imperial Legionnaires were rushing towards the doors, grabbing their respective blades and shields off the rack or grabbing a quiver full of arrows along with bows. One Legionnaire ran over to where Nero was and informed him of what was going on.

"Auxiliary! There's a dragon attacking the keep right now! An actual dragon!" He shouted as Nero placed the items back into the pack he pulled them from. He stood up from the chair he was in and carefully picked up his fire staff and his belt with his sword in its sheath. He strapped his belt back on and slowly walked towards the door. Multiple Legionnaires rushed past him while he readied his blade and staff. He finally emerged from the interior of the keep to witness the dragon release a torrent of flames in the direction of him and several other Legionnaires behind him. The Legionnaires hesitated and tried to run back but realized they couldn't avoid the incoming death.

With a raise of his left hand, a massive ward appeared in front of Nero and his comrades, preventing the flames from striking the group. The flames let up and the dragon flew around once more in the air, decided where to strike next. Nero let down the ward and turned to the Legionnaires behind him. "I want all civilians evacuated to safety either via fast wagons or by the tunnels. Anyone who tries to interfere with the evacuations is to be put down with the sword. Also any man who tries to run away instead of helping the town first, I will burn you to ashes myself."

* * *

Leanne's POV

* * *

'Am I... The Dragonborn?' Such a thing shouldn't be possible. Sure she may be from another world, but that doesn't make her Dragonborn. Or was this merely coincidence? The officer may have picked her by chance, gaining her attention from her clothes and just picked her because she was on her mind.

'And I don't have yellow eyes, I have dark brown-' Leanne heard the familiar roar. '-Alduin.' Quickly she got up from her kneeling position, and kicked the executioner's crotch while he wasn't looking. She couldn't take any chances.

"Run!" Leanne screeched towards Ka'tarr, Yona and Kain who looked at the sky with shocked, gaped faces.

 _ **"Yol Toor Shul**_."

"Ralof! The dagger!" Leanne ran up towards Ralof as everyone scrambled for shelter or weapons. She roughly shouldered people who passed by her to make way for Ralof who was already free.

The blond, bearded looked dumbfounded but complied. Most likely from shock, as he handed it to her. Not wasting time, she freed herself.

The heat from the blazing flames was suffocating, her coat to thick. Leanne quickly ran towards Kain's familiar head who disappeared into the tower.

All of a sudden, like a small meteor shower, the ball of inferno crashed in front of her, blocking the entrance as a ball of fire rose up quickly like smoke.

She coughed harshly as she inhaled a little to deeply.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Leanne practically hissed, running into a different direction.

Ka'tarr and Yona were nowhere to be seen so she guessed they were with Kain.

Then, a person with the most violet eyes she's ever seen popped up by her side. The height difference was quite clear, him reaching her nose and quietly thought if he was Breton also.

"You don't look like you're waiting around to be roasted by a dragon, like an absolute idiot thinking they would go down in history." He snorted, unbothered by the screams around him and eying apathetically at anyone who burnt to a crisp. "Best they could do is be bait. It's all they're worth. But you look like your not part of these... Cattle."

A little bit troubled at the boy's detachment for life, she smiled towards him. He wanted to join. She could take that.

"Then if we in this together, I'm Leanne."

"Corvus." He nodded towards her.

"Then I guess it's only me and you friend! Now let's not turn

And both ran towards another keep that wasn't blocked or burned down.

Leanne held out her arm for him to stop.

"What are you-"

Leanne touched the knob briefly. "It's safe to go in." Reassured there was no fire inside, Leanne dropped her hand and ran in.

There, she saw her bag.

"Thank fuck!" She cheered, grateful to see her bag intact. She eagerly snatched it up and slipped her arms through the straps. Leanne tightened them so they wouldn't fall off.

"Leanne?" Someone called out to her. She turned her head and saw Ka'tarr and Yona behind an open door.

"Hey! This is Corvus, he's joining us-" someone barged into the door, swinging open and slamming against the wall. It was a Redguard and an imperial with a bandana covering his mouth.

Both looked like they were through hell and back. Clothes singed and out of breath.

"Oh look! New friends!" Then proceeded to projectile vomit on the ground.

What a Wat to make a first impression.

* * *

W. R. Winters: I'm so glad you think so! I'm trying to do these characters some justice and I hope I don't disappoint haha.

Warbound Immortal: I'm so glad you're loving this ;w; and I hope to really bring your OC to life!

Warbound Immortal(2): I'm not going to leave this! I'm filled with so much inspiration after reading up so many unique characters! I love all of them so much :) and I can't wait to see another one of yours! (Plus it took a while for the top 15 to submit haha)

ScepticalOne: than your username really suits you lol. I'm happy that you gave me a chance!

DeathTheManiac: OMG thank I try my best lol. Even though I brought him up anyway, we won't be seeing him anymore? Depends if the story sees it fit.

LiterateBushMechanic: I'm so glad you were impressed I managed to make your OC's personality to your expectations! Just tell me anytime you don't like/think it's too out of character of your OC!

warcraft505: I really love what you thought about the characters! I hope you'll find more of them interestingly awesome! And SI isn't exactly the brightest when she's in a shit situation lol.

KathrynthePyro-Bitch: I fucking love your username lol. So happy you're giving this a shot!

Question: Dark brotherhood or Thieves Guild?

My answer: Dark brotherhood cause I love-hate Cicero. And the storyline, the thieves guild a little bland for me (until the Nightengale part).


	5. The Big Bosses List

**These are the Big Bosses.**

* * *

Listener: Blut Vellmond

Guildmaster: Alasdair Côte

Harbringer: Nate Nilsson

Arch Mage: Zoltan Le Fay


	6. 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for being so patient with me! Shit has popped up and that has keep me pretty busy!**

"This is some dialogue right here fam."

'Look at that, you can read them tasty thoughts. noice.'

 _"oh my god, you can understand another language? blasphemy."_

 ** _"Fus Roh Dah you beautiful bastards."_**

* * *

Outside of the Keep in Helgen

"Get these civilians onto the wagon!" Auxiliary Silas shouted as he held up another large ward in front of a group of Legionnaires and civilians around the carts. The flames from the dragon were stopped by the barrier but Nero was slowly being drained of his magicka thanks to the extensive use. The Legionnaires who were not firing arrows at the black dragon were busy loading up the carts of the remaining civilians for evacuations. They were almost done, being very thorough under the fire to make sure any surviving civilians and non-combatants made it to the wagon. However, some Stormcloaks decided to try and attack the Legion during this which made the situation more chaotic than needed.

"Auxiliary! We've gotten everyone into the wagons! We're taking off now!" One of the cart drivers shouted as several Imperial Archers and swordsman mounted their own individual horses. Some of the riders were the best men available to protect the civilians which is why the Auxiliary had them go instead of himself and the other Legionnaires. Nero grinned at this before waving at him.

"Then leave! We'll keep this overgrown lizard occupied!" The Battlemage shouted back, allowing the group to leave as fast as they can. The wagons and horses were galloping away from Helgen faster than ever before, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The dragon was tempted to go after them, but an arrow that nearly hit its eye changed its focus back onto the remaining Legionnaires down below. It released a loud roar and dived back down at the remaining troops in Helgen. Several Legionnaires rushed for shelter while a few archers on the towers kept firing arrows at the beast. Nero let loose another large fireball which struck the dragon's left flank. The Auxiliary felt very weak for a moment and collapsed to his knees, using his staff to hold himself up.

"The Auxiliary needs help!" Hadvar shouted, rushing over towards Nero. He quickly grabbed the Battlemage to carry him over his shoulder and rushed towards the barrack's door. The remaining Legionnaires followed, rushing inside to escape the flames of the dragon. The door was barely shut in time as flames struck it but didn't burn through. The surviving Legionnaires took a moment to gather their breathes and themselves while Hadvar looked around for a magicka potion.

"By the Eight! That was an actual dragon!" One Legionnaire exclaimed, taking a moment to catch his breath like everyone else in the barrack's room. Another Legionnaire rushed over to Hadvar and handed him a large potion of magicka.

"Sir. Try using this for the Auxiliary." He suggested as the Nord rushed over to the magicka-exhausted Battlemage. The Imperial was panting slightly before Hadvar placed the potion in his hands. Instantly, Nero uncorked the bottle and slowly drunk it to avoiding choking on it. Within a few seconds, blue swirls of light surrounded him before dissipating. The Imperial Auxiliary got to his feet with renewed energy and glanced at the soldiers under his command.

"Alright! Legionnaires! Let's get the hell out of here and warn the nearby towns of the dragon! Hopefully General Tullius has successfully escaped its flames and warning the Empire right now!" Nero shouted with his blade in hand, many other war cries and cheers erupting from the Imperials. With renewed vigor and morale, the soldiers rushed down the tunnels where the other party was at.

They chopped off his head like it was nothing.

Leanne continued to empty her stomach full of nothing. She dry retched, and no matter how much she wanted to reel the nausea in, it came back with vengeance and more nastier.

She saw the tendons, bone, muscle and flesh be torn apart in a swift /chop/. The executioner emotionless as he /killed/.

Seeing it in real life, when she saw the nameless Stormcloak death countless of times, was so different. From the screen it was nothing, she felt slight disgust when she saw live videos of executions on the web but only because she was /curious/. But it had not affected her in the slightest, because it came from a screen. Just let out a "Hmm," and closed the tab and was done with it.

'But this is real life now.' She wiped the vomit from her mouth. She scrunched up her nose. Some had exited through her nose so she'll be stuck with the stench for a while.

She spat out the last bit of bile and willed herself to calm her tits because of her short intakes of air, trembling like a heroin-addicted chihuahua with tears and snot leaking from her face.

Judging by how everyone avoided her eyes, Leanne wasn't a pretty crier. Never was.

"Sorry 'bout that." She rasped, forcing out a chuckle. She regretted it immediately, her throat sore from the abuse of her body rejecting whatever the hell was in her stomach. It had been a hours since she last ate (or a day, she didn't know how long she was out) and her stomach reminded of her of that greatly.

A scaled, cold, black hand pressed against her hand, opening her palm and placing something leather on her hand filled with liquid.

'This is a water skin.' Her mind said uselessly. She uncapped it, and took a swig. Hell if she was gunna have another puking episode, might as well throw up something up instead of nothing. Now that was a bitch to handle and she nodded her thanks at Ka'tarr.

"Now!" She perked, forcing a "million dollar" smile on her face as she turned to face the other potential Dragonborn candidates. Damn, a lot of them were popping up out of nowhere.

'What's with that?'

"Introductions are in order new friends! These are my buddies, Corvus with the purple eyes, Yona with the badass cloak and Ka'tarr the sweetie who gave me this," she waved the water skin, the water sloshing inside. "And you?" Her plastered smile did not waver throughout her introduction.

"Call me Nshal." The Redguard bobbed his head at Leanne in greetings. "I am bodyguard, assassin, thief or anything you want me to be. And you might you be?" He stared at her intently. Leanne blushed, red splotchy stained her cheeks upon realizing that she didn't even introduce herself.

"Anything I want you to be, huh? Well my name is-" Suddenly the cage-like door nearby then exploded into splinters from a massive fireball eliciting a squawk from Leanne. Through the thick smoke, an entire squad of Imperial Legionnaires including Hadvar and the Battlemage that initially had Leanne's stuff emerged but all so coincidentally left behind, were armed to the teeth. Some covered in soot or grime from the attack, all banged up.

Instantly, the Battlemage raised his blade in his right hand, pointing it in their direction while holding his staff in the other. "Not so fast, people. We are gonna sort things out real quick and you guys better cooperate or I will turn you into burnt corpses if needed. If you are not hostile to the Legion, then sheath your weapons!"

'Great. A fucking standoff. Nice. Don't they know there's a dragon literally outside our door?' Leanne silently thought to herself, questioning Skyrim's residents intelligence as the two large groups stared down at each other, weapons drawn. The shock probably hasn't settled most likely.

Not one to fight or experience, Leanne silently walked backwards towards the door because she did not want to get in a crossfire ready to bolt out of here.

'Remember you made a promise,' her mind reminded her, taking notice of Yona and Ka'tarr, 'even if it was technically an empty one.' Like her soul and head.

The Imperials began barking orders, the opposite group ready to fight or flee.

"In case you all mindless shit for brains did not notice," she directed at the imperials, most notably at the Battlemage who had magicka sparked flames dancing in his slightly tanned skin the only person who wield magicka in the Legion as far anyone could see. "There's a- I shit you not- dragon right outside our door, ready to be destroyed at any second if the building doesn't tumble on us. That smell outside that door? That smells eerily like pork? Yeah, that's those poor bastards who never made it. That might be us if we don't haul ass." She eyed both groups who had drawn weapons. "And I'm sure you share my sentiments that you don't want to go in a blaze of un-glory." Molten gold eyes glowed as she glared at them like a mother reprimanding her kids. "Unless you're a pyromaniac." She added idly which cracked a few smirks here and there.

"As much as I would like strike you with my blade in its sheath for insulting our fallen brethren who have sacrificed themselves to evacuate the town, you have a point." The thin, brown haired with similar brown eyes sighed wearily, already dissipating his magick rubbing his forehead. "We must leave this place together if we have any chances of survival. Now the choice is simple. Either you will not be hostile to us and you can follow us, or you are hostile with us and your corpse or ashes will get buried underneath the rubble when the dragon finally brings it down."

"For you, maybe." The bandanna covered Imperial spoke for the first time. "But there are Stormcloaks crawling around. Siding with you wouldn't benefit me or for the rest of them. Especially the one who clearly lived a sheltered life." He pointed towards Leanne who earlier had acquired a dagger from Ralof and was wielding it awkwardly, like it would bite her. She shrugged in response, not denying it at all as she sheathed her tiny blade.

"I'm weak as fuck. Punch me and I'll cry." Leanne said seriously, nodding solemnly as she scanned the room. Chests. Bingo.

"Better to side with the Legion than with traitors and cowards. I didn't see one Stormcloak who went out there and defend any of their fellow Nords even when they acquired weapons." The Battlemage spoke, moving towards the next doorway to examine it. The others slowly stepped away from him, either from what happened with the previous door or just to stay out of his blade and fire range which wasn't much in the small room.

"Biased views from a man whose purpose are detaining and slaughtering Stormcloaks... but I see your point." The nameless Imperial nodded his head in acceptance.

"Plus you didn't actually give us all a fair trial before sending us to our deaths... so not all of us are team 'Empire Legion!'" Leanne mocked enthusiastically, staring at the Battlemage with a deadpanned face. Some had the decency to look to look a little regretful. But Leanne was surprised when the Battlemage lower his head in shame.

"And for that, I'm terribly sorry for what my brothers and sisters in arms have caused you such troubles.

"But how can a legend come to life?" Yona asked, interest shown clearly in her voice and sky blue eyes lighting up in excitement despite nearly been turned into Yona BBQ. Leanne worried for her insanity, but this was Skyrim. Yona was probably one of the most sanest one here. "Is it possible the prophecy has come true?"

"Yep." Popping the 'P' as she rummaged through the contents in the chest. She pulled out a standard Legion's helmet and held it up to her face, narrowing her eyes, weighing the pros and cons of wearing such a tacky thing. She propped it on her head, deciding it would at least keep her ears warm because fuck fashion. She was already making a statement with her Earthling clothing. She pocketed some gold pieces she found since it's no use just leaving it there. The place would soon fall down to rubble and no one will come back for their gold anytime soon, alive or not.

"Some unlucky bastard is the last Dragonborn. We're just the victims who got caught up in this shitfest..." Leanne trailed off, closing the chest. She seemed lost in thought, then shrugged. "I'll join you I guess. I'm a civilian with no battle experiences so you're my best shot at survival... I wish Kain was here. He'd make a great meat shield!" She grinned, baring all her teeth and shutting her eyes. "I bet he could stop a speeding car with his hands! Or one." Then cackled at the imagery.

As if one cue, a man barreled down the door in all of his blaze of glory. Kain had arrived and he wasn't looking too happy as he clutched on a mace as he snarled at the Legion.

"Speak of the devil."

* * *

Warbound Immortal:

\- You're not getting rid of me that easy! :P

\- Big time dude. But wait until she finds out she is the famed DB. There will be many bargaining and denial after that lol.

W. R. Winters: You'll be seeing a shit ton of them! All of them so fucking interesting, I love every single OC!

HBEggs:

\- You are absolutely right, my friend.

\- I'll get back to you on that one!

yvonna: Aww yiss a cult! ... wow, I never thought I'd ever write that down haha.

Hitler's Moustache:

\- Your username gives me feelings I never knew I had. I don't know if that's a good thing or no. But what I do know is I'm glad your liking this story!

\- I recieved. I don't how to feel about him tbh lol. (A gag character?)

\- shhh

\- most likely lmao

MakeMeOrBreakMe: hehehe

Graywolf144: :)

LiterateBushMechanic: I love this so much holy shit! I fucking squealed when I realized what it was! After awhile, the "Helgen tutorial" gets a little tiring after a few times. Ah yes, her gullible nature will one day fuck her up. As the DB quotes: "Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice, that's fucked up. You know I'm dumb as hell. Like come on." While her companions watch on at the girl who was supposed to save all of Tamriel and are somehow stuck with her as glorified babysitters.

Luchux: Thank you so much dude! :D

Yngvarr Frey: It's a mixture of both. Gotta keep a healthy dosage of angst amiright? And I'll try my best at not beating up poor grammar.

Wulfekin:

\- For DB, Kain is her shining beacon!

\- Yes please :)

Lagstabbing devil: Now if only DB can actually fight, she'd be just peachy.

DeathTheManiac: It's sort of hectic, but I think I managed (somewhat). Urgh, yes the civil war. I never completed the questline, I tried to steer clear from all of that mess. But alas, we must all pay our dues. lol I can totally imagine DB doing that. It's so true, the interesting one for me was assassinating the woman from that wedding (forgot her name) by loosening the gargoyle. Don't hate me, but I haven't played Oblivion. lmao. But I did hear their storylines were a lot better.

Zaravan: I hope that keeps up haha. The obstacles maybe for one person, but let's face. DB can't do shit.

Mandalore the Freedom: Ahh thank you! I hope DB is still interesting, even when the story progresses on. Knowing her blabber mouth and the tech evidence, I'm sure it won't be too long before she spills. There will be a lot of blood, sweat and tears from DB. I'm sort f in love with the troupe- "Character doesn't know shit and is forced upon a burden too heavy to shoulder alone." Tons of theories on why she was brought into Skyrim, but one stands out the most. Here's a hint: Empty throne.

Mister Bombastic: I'm so glad it does! Here, have a chapter that ain't a form!

* * *

Question: Vampires or werewolves?

Answer: I never really use transformation. So I'll stick with being a leech. Plus the vampire perks outweighs the werewolves.


	7. 4

Helgen is burning, its walls crumbling down,

The men and the women, only their ashes are found

A legend has come, the Devourer of Worlds,

With maw raging fire as black wings unfurl,

But where be our hero? Oh where does she reside?

Let us hope she and her companions survive.

-LiterateBushMechanic

Author's note: I wrote all of this on phone, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes! Unbetaed for now, expect some more vivid fight scenes soon!

* * *

The sight of Kain brought relief to Leanne, seeing her first Skyrim companion in one piece, but noted some Stormcloak stragglers behind him.

The new founded group were shocked to say the least. They stared, ranging from absolutely terrified or nonchalance. Leanne guessed they hadn't expected a half-giant bulldozing in, like a Kain sized bull. If the situation had been different, Leanne would've been scared shitless. But after seeing Alduin in his chaotic glory... Well she wasn't really intimidated. At least not with him. Mere height didn't scare her, or his magic. Anymore can kill or harm another person. He just had a extra tool to use.

She grinned, happiness and joy swelling up in her chest. She may not know him and vice versa, but boy was she glad to see Kain.

He panted, out of breath and merely nodded in greetings but glared vehemently at the... Imperials, great. Just fucking great. He was a Nord after all and she should've seen this coming.

"Hey buddy, you see those folks over there?" She whispered, pointing discreetly towards the Legion. They had decided to follow her lead and looked around for something useful or of worth but a few stood guard, holding positions in case the Stormcloaks would attack, despite outnumbering them. Leanne had to convince Kain, it seemed he held a respected position, the Stormcloaks taking to him easily and how they surrounded him.

Yona had picked up a bag that seemed to be hers, Maharib tested a sword, giving it a few swings until the Redguard was satisfied. Ka'Tarr had already managed to gather up some of his weapons, now helping Yona and the bandana man in search for weapons that scattered the keep. It was a good thing they chose the right door, the swords, daggers and bows are up for the taking.

"We've just entered a somewhat fragile truce buddy, and I can't let you go off on them. Just think of them as meat shields." But an Imperial recognize Kain.

"It's the fucking traitor!" She growled, alerting her allies. They all turn to look at the gigantic man, who glared at them in cold anger.

"The fucking Anvil Destroyer." She mocked. "Here in all his traitorous glory." She spat venomously. There was clearly some bad blood between the two.

The aged woman had been with Kain at the battle of the Great War. The nameless woman remembered feeling awed as the giant who wielded conjured weapons took down 150 elves with arrows peppered on his body. He was a beast in battle and her respect for him had risen high until he got up and joined Ulfric. Now he was just a disappointment, a false hero in her eyes, the only good thing about him was how much the honourable bastard was. She knew of his faith, for Talos, but why not give that up for the fate of his people? We're the Stormcloaks truly blinded of their zealous religion?

But before she can continue on with her thoughts, she was interrupted by the rude, fat Breton.

"Y'all can do your dick measuring contests later," Leanne pointedly looked at her and Kain the former looked as if she was ready to butcher the Battlemage apart. It was clear, her hate ran deep for Kain. "Right now, we've overstayed our welcome in this lovely building with our tenant ready to roast us up like roasts. So let's all move in a single file and get the fuck outta here!" Tensions still thick, the result of the civil war beating down with fury and betrayal, but they couldn't ignore the fiery golden eyes, narrowed into slits. In the back of their minds, her eyes resembled the Dragon outside the keep. Her unusually thick iris's didn't help the stave off the similarities. She was rude, couth and she held no honour for the dead, but she spoke the truth. Now wasn't the time for past hatred.

The woman who antagonized Kain nodded, her salt and peppered hair and the scars that riddled her worn face the only distinctive features.

Both parties, besides the freed jailbirds and unfortunate bystanders, eyed each other wearily, but came to a truce.

Nero Silas nodded at Leanne for somehow handling the situation. 'She's from a high rank of nobility,' he mused. 'Raised from politics, albeit crude.' She had managed to dim the hostility of the divided groups. 'Her parents must've hired some decent teachers. A shame they did not focus on her mannerisms.' Leanne had shown too much emotion, berating them as if they were slow children. An insult towards killers wasn't a smart move, her naivety clear. But Nero did not fault her for it. His men weren't the best at diplomacy, would rather attack first, ask questions later. A kindling of respect had sprouted in Nero for Leanne, somewhat. She did not fear speaking out, but he had a feeling it wouldn't last long. The beginnings of anxiety settling back did not go unnoticed. Leanne shifted awkwardly at the attention, so Nero took pity.

"You heard the girl, let's move out!" He barked. All heads turn towards him, their attention now on him. Leanne gave him an appreciated smile and disappeared at the back.

She had made the truce, now was not the time to waste it's fragility. And so they marched on forward.

The others were not so easily swayed.

Stormcloaks and The Legionnaires fought their brothers and sisters in arms.

"Traitors!" The opposing ally shouted.

"The Dragon is a larger threat! Come brother/sister! Lay down your weapon!" They cried, but it had fallen to deaf ears.

Leanne stayed back from the attack at the end of the group. She was untrained, she never killed another human and she didn't intend to form the habit now. So she stood back, warning others from killing blows or life-threatening injuries. She threw rocks, distracted them with her taunts- "OVER HERE YOU SHITSTAIN, YOUR MOM'S A WHORE WHO PAYS OTHERS TO FUCK HER FROM BEHIND CUZ HER FACE IS FUCKING UGLY!"- it worked, never once picking up her sword that Corvus had shoved non too gently in her clumsy hands before the fight underground.

"The least you can do is die with a sword in your hands. You won't be as pathetic when you pass on to the afterlife." Then the purples eyes- boy? girl?- S linked away into the shadows, men dropping left to right like flies.

But one enemy managed to push through, breaking off from the shield of people to her. She was the weakest, a coward who didn't fight with no speck on her clean sword. She was easy pickings, and was in cahoots with the bloody Imperials. The fat noble would kiss his sword today.

But he was stopped from the blow to the head and he knew nothing more.

"You seem like you needed help," The bandanna wearing Imperial said, staring down at the Breton. "Here," He gave her a potion of stamina, enough for one her size, seeing how worn out she looked. "Let me help you."

"Thank you, I'm sorry but..." Leanne paused, cheeks turning blotchy red. "I don't have your name."

"Konstantin."

"Leanne."

And so Konstantin- known from other she was a man of few words, but when he spoke, they listen carefully- protected the girl from any other enemy going for easy targets.

The battle was not a pretty one. Not that any battle was. It was the usual hack and slash, bow and arrow, fire and ice fling at their foes. But to those who bore the same colours? The people they dined, bathed and laughed with? Who shared a bed from a cold night? The very people who stopped a sword from plunging into your heart and knew the best card games and strategies? It would've been easy to break off the alliance they Imperials and Stormcloaks thought, fighting as one. But there was the threat that loomed over the skies that breathed fire is when their minds cleared and resolve unshakable. They were a people of their word and it was simple.

(The fight with spiders were unnerving. Leanne screamed, nearly fainting at the sight of enlarged spiders. A nightmare come true.)

Escape, survive and live to see another day. The human's instinct to survive raging and blinding, the 50 or so men and women who both joined before and after were in tow. The Imperials and Stormcloaks alike finally made it out of the cave and left their regrets and sins for the crisp, cold and fresh air Skyrim was known for, for the first time coming under one banner.

They relaxed, but it was short lived. An altmer woman with midnight blue hair popped into view, catching them off guard. The Altmer regarded them in a neutral gaze, nothing hostile coming from her.

"Who might you be, High elf? Are you with the Thalmor?" Nero asked, suspicious as to why a lone woman would appear at the end of the cave. Nero tensed for a second, almost tasting the magick that rolled off of her. He and Kain may be formidable Battlemages, but the woman who had appeared held power Nero could only dream of. She was a woman not to be trifled with.

The Stormcloaks easily triggered at the sight of their enemy and what it represented, tensed and shot glares but did not raise their weapons and outright attacked. Good. Ulfric did not only accept fools to the cause, it would seem.

'Just a honourable bunch of bastards.' Nero thought, but not unkindly. He didn't underestimate their strength, harden from their lands and fuelled by their right for religion that tied greatly to their culture and traditions. Their way of life, undisturbed and accepted, only to have the Empire abolishing that right in favour the Thalmor. So they retaliated, naturally. Nero had his suspicions that the Thalmor had expected this reaction to happen. Like they actually wanted it to happen, to ignite the Civil War that now tarnished Skyrim.

"Dragonborn." She spoke.

* * *

Reviews:

KathrynthePyro-bitch: aww yisss, cracking a cold one with bois amiright

Mandalore the Freedom: lol it only took like, 3 months to update again. I'll try to implement it, the location change when... Needed? This chapter helps explain the location changes by itself. I appreciate your continued interests!Ah yes, torturing the DB will easily become my fav lol. And see her spiralling down and embarrassing herself lmao. I try for both sides, weighing their pros and cons and whatnot. While the DB doesn't like racists (she came to a conclusion Ulfric was a racists seeing how he neglects the Dark Elves) You a furry than, lolololol.

W. R. Winters: revised and ready to party haha. More of that happened in this chapter, but I'm glad it was funny!

DeathTheManiac: lol but of course. So glad u caught on to that early xD I'm happy I made you laugh! I try at humour lol. Leanne as the MC, breaking everybody's expectations left and right lmao.

Luchux: u little pyromaniac lol. But I see ur point there. Thank you for reading! :3

HBEggs: and us mere mortals should always agree with you, you absolutely fabulous bastard. And thanks for liking it!

\- ask, and ye shall receive (after weeks of waiting)

TheDapperCat:*small gasp* I'm one of your favourites? OMG FUCKING THANK YOU! Yeah, people would usually steer clear of the puking girl lol. (And I thank you for your ten mins my good man).

\- I'm so sorry! I'll be more efficient! :D

Zaravan: only on the inside, my good friend. I will not abandon this! Just expect... Sporadic updates lol. I'm reliable like that lmao. And your trust will be... Well I updated! Haha!

MakeMeOrBreakMe: u have too much faith in me but thank you so much! :D it's unfortunate for DB to take the row, but they breed stubborn assholes. A good thing she isn't afraid to trash talk into sensibility lol.

Lagstabbing devil: Nero the hero, reporting for duty lol.

LiterateBushMechanic: shhh I'll fix that later lol.i enjoy your poem (tavern song?) so much and it fits for the story on top! hope u dont mind haha! You catch a glimpse of her reaction lol. Next chapter is... Well, I'll let u find out. I AGREE FUCKING TWILIGHT RUINED VAMPIRES FOR ME THOSE SPARKLY FUCKS but it has some Native American representation tho so I gotta support my peeps lol.

Question: What's your favourite spell class? Destruction, conjuration, illusion, etc.

Answer: destruction (ice, ice baby) and restoration have done me good.

Oh hey! I'm an adult now! shit


	8. 5

Chapter 5

 _Tavern song_

 _With eyes ablaze and fists full of rage, a line has been drawn in the sand,_

 _Brothers and sisters, maids and misters, all with blades in their hands,_

 _Like the coming of winter and the trees that splinter, their hearts are broken in two,_

 _But with a voice of reason that some may think treason, our hero unites the few_

 _So lay down your blades and make it out of this cave, sing a song the men will remember,_

 _The Dragonborn has come, she is the only one, and her words are sparks to the embers. - LiterateBushMechanic_

* * *

Leanne's POV

* * *

There were not many things that happened that managed to surprise Leanne. Her life was not exciting, but instead long, dull and simple. Not enough for her to have a routine, God forbid that she would do anything that stabilized her life. No, her day to day life simply matched her mind. Erratic, none ending and insufferable. She was the type to always overthink, to beat around the dead horse much more longer than others who had thought futile and worthless. To find meaning when there was none, to swim through a lake of shit with no ending in sight or reward. In a sense it gave her purpose, to find what mattered even if everyone else thought differently. Even if it meant nothing in the end.

"You're the Dragonborn." Those three words, spoken from a woman she never met before, had said she was of Dragonblood. A master of the Voice, her verbal debate more deadly than the claws of a beast, sharp teeth from the creature's of the night, magic from a Mage, sword from a knight and the piercing arrow shot from a bow. One word, and the Dragonborn can tear a house down. A legend reborn, a myth brought to light. It was supposed to be a historical moment for her, it was EVERY fan's dream to learn the ways of the shout. But dread had infested her mind like the plague. She always knew how these things ended, the hero dying a heroic death. Or eventually turning into a villain they had once despised, but over the course of years of living of someone's expectations, time had corrupted them.

As the saying goes: "You either die a Hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Leanne liked to think she was an okay person. Not the most kindest or the sweetest, and she knew how to hold her tongue and made sure to not go too far with her teasing (even though she did fail a couple of times, regrettably). But she did have a lot of empathy (aka she was a lil crybaby bitch). She could do better, she knew that in her heart. To learn how to be a better person, someone to be looked up to. But she did not want that, because she knew she would be unhappy if she lived by anyone's expectations. Especially from those who were toxic or used her. But this time it was different, the possibility of her being Dragonborn spat on her selfishness and stripped her of her shield of actual responsibility. Don't get her wrong, she would help people if she wanted to, but she usually left that to more capable people. The real heroes of the story. Those who were stronger, who would jump at the chance to help others out in their time of need.

But Leanne was biased and really selfish. She didn't know these people, wouldn't really care if they had died or were hurt. Sure she would be saddened by the news, but like everyone else they become callous and somewhat apathetic whenever they see a commercial of starving kids in Africa or someone dying horrifically on the news. She always heard the sob-stories, and sure she would feel a tug in her heart and that would be it. She wouldn't lift a finger for anyone unless it was for the people she cared about. So anyone who weren't close to her, like family or friends, their deaths wouldn't effect her. They certainly would feel the same to her, if she had suddenly gone up and wound up dead in a ditch somewhere, her carcass bloating up and stinking up the place. They were not her people, and she would gladly leave them to die if she had the chance. Using them for her benefit of survival, the band of misfits- all enemies and the added stragglers and prisoners- were just a means to an end. Despite the kindling of friendship she developed between Ka'Tarr and Kain, and the acquaintance of Yona, Maharib, Corvus and her guardian- Konstantin, and Nero, she didn't know these people. And in return, neither did they.

So Leanne stared at the Altmer woman in disbelief. Her own eyes boring down on her sole green eye, the other covered by her midnight blue hair.

And bursted out laughing.

"HahahAHAhahA!" Leanne shook her heard, amusement clear on her face. "Are you sure about that, darling." Leanne gave her a toothy grin, showing off her slightly yellow stained teeth, evidence of her excessive drinks of tea and coffee. "Must of had too much Skooma! There are better, more reliable candidates than me!" She bursted into giggles, though she said it mockingly. "How can a simple girl like me even be Dragonborn? I've never fought anyone in my life!" Much less kill anyone. "These people can attest to that!" She gestured to the people around her, eyes twinkling.

But that sense of dread did not leave. Her head was about to be chopped off, a dragon appeared before her, and she had supposedly yellow eyes. Those were usually the signs of a unsung hero.

"How can a foreigner even be a Dragonborn." A Stormcloak scoffed. "She doesn't even know our culture and traditions, and she's too weak-" He spat out the word like it offended him, "to even be considered a Dragonborn. You insult us, you she-elf!" Others muttered in agreement. The Imperials remained silent, knowing the legends the Nords had hold in deep admiration wouldn't appreciate their voice in the matter, and didn't want to break the unsteady alliance.

But the thought had crossed their minds. 'What if...?' Seeing the look on their faces, Leanne quickly squashed the theory in their minds.

"I'm just a young girl! Not a Nord or having any family related to blood that's one-" Unless they did, but there was nothing to back that up. She could be the first person to ever set foot in Skyrim and maybe the last. Or maybe not. If SHE can get in, there has to be other people, right? Leanne made a mental to send a silent message if there were any signs that there were others like her. Pop culture would send a clear message to them, and it would only confuse the people. It was fool proof. "- and I'm sure the gods and goddess wouldn't be this cruel, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yona piped up, having been silent for quite a while. Yona's curiosity had peaked considerably, and had shared the Stormcloak's rejection of a normal, cowardly girl- Leanne did not go unnoticed under her watchful eye when she refused to fight- but then again, "Stories favour the underdogs. This girl may seem unseemly, but stories have always given us people who are starting out, to be a clean slate and become the hero the people need him to be." Yona glanced at Leanne, whose face had gone grim. "Or in this case, her." All of them, once again, stared at Leanne.

Leanne began to feel uncomfortable at the weight of their eyes.

"Or she could be an ordinary girl who came at a wrong time and place." Corvus piped up, leaning against a tall boulder, arms crossed with a bored look on his face. "Or right, seeing as how we just witnessed history of the supposed Dragonborn falling on her ass at the sight of spiders." Amusement bringing light into his purple eyes, though not cruelly.

"Not my proudest moment." Leanne blushed, but a smile appeared on her lips nonetheless. Ignoring the snickers and chortles, Leanne spoke: "And what evidence do you have to say that I'm Dragonborn?"

"That's because I had been under the guidance of the Greybeards." The mysterious Altmer replied, face unchanging though she could see a hint of sympathy on her face. Everyone had gone quiet.

"I've been told the prophecy," Some opened their mouths, "The full prophecy." They closed their mouths. "A foreign woman, with strange golden eyes in slits like her brethren, will appear amongst the blazes of fire. From the ashes she'll rise, with allies. Misfits that are incomplete

"My eyes are dark brown, missy. Not golden whatever, I ain't a Mary-sue incarnate. My shitty back story ain't really shitty you know. Just bad parenting dudes."

Everyone looked pointedly at her, like she was touched in the head.

"You're eyes are clearly yellow, or I'm blind." Yona said dryly, holding up a dingy sword up to Leanne's face. In it's reflection, her facial features remained the same. Some acne scars, unplucked eyebrows, big nose and the same droopy eye shape. But sure enough, her eye colour had really changed to the Altmer's description.

'That does it. I really am the fucking Dragonborn.' Leanne sighed wearily, all hope drain from where is was violently stabbed to death.

Leanne rubbed her face, tired. "I need a fucking drink. And a nap."

The walk to Riverwood was surprisingly short.

Well it took them a couple of hours, sure, but at the state everyone was in, Corvus was a little surprised that they managed to get there before the sun disappeared over the horizon.

'Maybe it's the thought of a warm bed at the finish line.' Corvus thought idly, examining each and everyone of them discreetly.

All were dirty from the ashes, some bleeding from wounds, but not enough to to require attention- despite Leanne's assistance they should clean and bandage them or else they could get infected- and burns from the Dragon's fire. Comrades shouldered their severely injured friends, but seeing as how heavily a couple of them bled, what was the point of it? They'd be dead by morning, seeing as how flushed and pale they looked and barely conscious and blabbering nonsense.

The mages in the group tried to heal as best they can, but even that was futile (not to mention their magick was depleted). They ran out of health and magick potions, so there was nothing they could do. Hell, even the kind Aragonian had stpped and instead tried to comfort them.

And yet Leanne, the supposed Dragonborn, did not stop.

"Apply pressure here," Leanne took the wounded Stormcloak's broad hand to his wound, blood gushing at massive amounts, "This'll either slow down or stop the bleeding until we get a doc- healer." She was careful to not touch the blood, not wanting to dirty her hands. Was it from disgust? It couldn't be, she didn't flinch at the sight of blood. But Leanne insisted she washed her hands, even if there were no specks of blood. She took off her (not so) white coat and her fleece. She tore her fleece apart into strips- bandages!- and wrapped the wounds that "Probably don't need stitching, but this stop it from bleeding out too much!" She had asked if anyone had alcohol, and when one of them gave her a pouch full of strong wine, curious what she would do with it, and warned: "This is gunna really fucking hurt." Then dumped it on the unsuspecting person's wounds.

They howled, cursing her and before they could clutch their wounds, Leanne slapped their hands away.

"You have someone else's blood on your hands, you idiot!" She berated them, smacking their hands away again. "You're gunna get really sick and die! You'll have a blood disease!"

She washed her hands with alcohol when handling the other wounded, making sure there was nothing between her fingernails as she took care of them. After the soldiers wounds were wrapped up, she payed more attention to the known healers in the group. She gave the exhausted and magick depleted mages some rations and water.

"I dunno shit about mana depletion but drink plenty of water and food, 'kay dude?"

"Why these extra careful steps? Blood disease? Are you talking about Vampirism?" Maybe Nero shouldn't have said that. The group around them eyed the her more suspiciously, weapons discretely drawn.

Could she be a blood leech? A vampire? It would explain her strange eyes and-

She simply rolled her eyes and said "I don't sparkle in the sunlight, so no." She left it at that.

"I can see Riverwood from 'ere!" A Stormcloak shouted from the front of the group. Corvus's eyes trailed over to the horizon and sure enough, the town popped into view.

"I thought we would pass by the stones..." Corvus heard Leanne mutter. He turned his head towards Leanne and saw her looking at the opposite direction, almost longingly. "Later then, I guess." She nodded to herself. Catching him looking at her, she flashed a brief smile before slowing down and headed to the rear end of the group.

"She's a weird one, huh?" A short duet cloaked woman piped up, her black hair fluttering from the wind, her sky blue eyes piqued with curiosity.

"Well, if you take her eyes and clothes into account, than yes, she is." Corvus said, a tad bit sarcastically. "Or the fact that she may be a legend reborn. Take your pick."

"I was thinking about her expertise in healing when she's a noble, but not everyone can be as observant I guess." She shot back airily, face carefully poised as she stared straight into his Violet ones. He gave her a smirk.

"Corvus." He said, nodding to her.

"Yona." She nodded back. A silence filled between them. A moment passed before Yona opened her mouth.

"So..." She trailed off. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

She fell back from the group, careful not to gain attention from anyone or made it too noticeable. She favored her side, feigning a strained muscle. Which wasn't entirely a lie, since she hadn't exactly stretched since, well, there was a dragon looming over her. Leanne smiled tightly at the people who caught her eye and gave a more realer smile to the people she recognized from their escape. She stared a bit too long at the High Elf and looked away quickly when she stared coolly back at her, flushing.

Gradually, she made it to the rear end of the group. The sun had fallen from the sky and the moon began to rise. She wasn't too far off from Riverwood, their lanterns lit up for anyone walking in the moonlight or to easily see what crept in the dead of night. So she didn't have to worry about a pack of wolves coming to tear into her flesh, maybe except for Vampires but that was a problem she would face later. Besides, they would be fools to do so, since there were many warriors despite the lack of guards. She probably was one too, straying a little too far from the safety of others, but she needed to be away from them.

There was so much judgement she could take in one day. Especially from her whole puking fiasco, going by the still bitter taste in her mouth, the water had not been able to dull the taste that much.

Leanne trudged back to the woods, careful to not trip on any exposed roots before finding a fallen tree to sit on. Finally having some privacy to herself, she slumped on the log and began to unwind.

She was only human after all. A sheltered, small human who let tears fall down on her cheeks as she choked back the sobs that threaten to emit from her throat. Who let the thoughts of anguish and pain of seeing a human being dying in front of her and the blood that stained her hands and hearing the screams and cries of brave men calling for their mother, child or preferred God before dying. By fire or from the hands of another.

Leanne wasn't really a religious person. She believed only whatever happens next, happens. But she took the time to mourn and prayed to the God or Goddess who came from the dying man or woman's lips and hoped for them to accept them in their arms. She apologized feverishly to the mother's losing their daughters or the children who lost a parent today. She repeated it like a mantra until her voice became hoarse and the sun finally vanished from the horizon.

She gave a brief moment of silence for the people who died, before wiping her tears and wiping her nose of snot. She breathed in deeply of the fresh, crisp air and let it escape through her now cleared nose. She got off from the log and slowly made her way back to Riverwood, unknowing of the person who looked at her from the shadows before vanishing deeper in the wood.

Of course Ka'Tarr was the one who saved her a bedroll and a seat with a cooled down plate of stew written with her name on it. Beside him were Konstantin, Maharib and the ever imposing Kain all sitting around a pit of fire.

"Wassup, my dudes? What's shakin', bacon? What's crackalackin'?" She said lightly, an amused smile on her face as she plopped down on her reserved seat, carefully ignoring Ka'Tarr's worried stare from the puffiness of her eyes. She lifted up the bowl to cover the half of her face and gave him a short look and mouth 'later'. He nodded, dropping it for now. Affection bursted in her chest for him, grateful. The smile on her face became more real, even when the dread entered in her heart.

'That's a conversation I'm not looking forward to.'

"Well, the Imperials and Stormcloaks haven't torn each other's throats yet," Maharib said, a tad dryly as he took a sip from his wooden mug, "Nor have the people kicked us out for shouting out blasphemy of 'Dragons!' It's a good thing the old crone backed us up on that one."

'So it's Sven's mother, if I remember it correctly.' She thought idly taking a bite of her stew. It was lukewarm and the cook had put a tad bit too much of salt. But it would be good with something to drink, but seeing how they already passed the drinks around, she continued eating. She took the time observing the men around her, but most notably to Maharib and Konstantin since she already knew enough of Kain and Ka'Tarr to get a sense of who they are.

Kain was loyal to the Stormcloaks, he was a half-giant (which Leanne wondered how the hell his mother survived with her... Large mate. Unless there were female Giants) and a Mage. He was religious, probably leaning towards Talos (like all Nords do) going by how defensive he was with his God around the Imperials.

Ka'Tarr was obviously an Argonian, with his reptile-like features. He was a kind man, so quick to offer her his assistance and charity despite not knowing her at all. He comforted her in her mini episode back at Helgen, helping her stay grounded.

Maharib and Konstantin on the other hand, were complete strangers to her. She only knew about how they came at the wrong time and place. That's about it, if you don't take their appearance into account. Konstantin's body type was well toned, but not overly muscular. Short cut straightened dark brown hair and brown eyes to match with. His skin was pale, with a bandanna that miraculously did not slip off his face and that was about it. Maharib was obviously a Redguard, his skin was light brown. He was very lean Dark black and long in the front, usually covering his eyes. He just brushes it aside to cover one eye or neither. It's medium length everywhere else.

"So," Maharib spoke after a moment of silence. "What's your story?" He asked pointedly at Leanne, over his mug of mead. Leanne smiled uncomfortably.

"What do you wanna know?"

* * *

Konstantin's POV

* * *

She was an enigma.

Konstantin swirled his drink around, not a dropped spilled, as he looked deeply into the fire. From right across him was Leanne, who was slowly eating her stew as she looked around with curious, puff eyes. It was obviously clear that she cried, Corvus having mentioned that she sneaked off back to the woods, away from the group for much needed privacy.

At first, his initial reaction was that she was going to run away. They all thought she would, and no one would stop her if she did. The news that bored down her like raining arrows, she looked distressed enough as it is when the elven woman told them. Like many others, he was skeptical. Continued to be, really, the others having not been swayed at all and only a handful believed the elven woman but did not believe the Breton girl could be the last Dragonborn.

Looking at her now, she was unimpressive. No muscle on her body, just fat and no callous. There was not a single fighting bone on her body, she didn't look threatening at all. So how was it that she survived this long?

Ka'Tarr had his suspicions too and had asked Kain if he was her personal guard.

"No, I found her wandering all on her own in the woods, lost. Then again, she was as high as a skooma-out addict." Either she was kidnapped and drugged out of her mind or she was a naive noble who went on a skooma spree. But neither of that sounded right. No, she held a certain intelligence in her eyes. Not of a scholar but one that was educated. She was observant, even now when she looked at him across the fire, she was calculating. But her face was like an open book, her emotions dancing across her face. She was reactive, licking her lips appreciatively when she took her first bite, shown affection in her eyes towards Ka'Tarr when an unspoken conversation happened between them.

So Konstantin knew how uncomfortable she was and how hesitant when Maharib asked not so subtly interrogated who she was.

"Well, you know my name's Leanne. My story's not interesting, really. Just grew up with my mom and little brother, is all." She shrugged. The girl with the dual cloak suddenly popped up.

"Someone mention any stories?"

"Well, if you think listening to me blabber on and on about my mundane life story, grab a seat Yona and be prepared to be disappointed." Leanne snickered at herself.

"Well, a story's a story." Yona shrugged. But he could see the upmost curiosity in her eyes as she sat right beside Kain. They all were, unconsciously leaning forward as their attention focused on her. Her outlandish clothes, speech made her a complete stranger, an unknown to them.

"Well, I grew up in a town and went to school." She said vaguely, not looking into anyone's eye as she spoke.

"You're mother must've been rich if she could afford your education." Yona said.

"Well, no, not really. My family wasn't rich. But I guess to your standards, I sort of was." She stated, although it wasn't in an insulting way. She looked thoughtful, comparing to her life with theirs carefully. There was a big cultural difference, that much was obvious. Wherever she was from, it must've been secluded.

"My town, Kawa, really valued education. They made a "law" in our town saying that children over the age of 5 had to be put in schooling. If not, I think the child would be taken away. Anyway, the offered free graduation until at a certain level. After that, you had to buy for a more advance education if you wanted a more better job-"

They all listened with interest and asked more questions as Leanne droned on and on about her little 'town' until they all settled down for the night.

Konstantin couldn't help but wonder how their world would be like if they received these type of education. Their style of living would increase tremendously and the people wouldn't have to starve no longer.

* * *

Kain's POV

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon and Riverwood's residence stirred awake. The Blacksmith was heating up his forge, feeding the fire wood. The village's Hunter got ready to hunt down some prey and bring back the meat and hide. Taverns, inns and merchants began to open their shops for the upcoming customers. Farmers began to plow the fields, harvesting ripen vegetables and fruits and wheat and storaging them.

He stretched out his limbs as he got up from his spot inside the large tent. The mass of blankets laid out to make a makeshift bed had left his back a little stiff. Kain began to put on his armour, you can never be too careful, especially with the Imperials roaming about. A shaky truce had been formed, they were worried for their wounded and their camps were too far of a distance to move them. So they settled uneasily, eying each other wearily with shifty eyes and hands close to their sheathed weapons, waiting for the other to start something.

"I brought some breakfast." Ka'Tarr opened the flap of the tent, with a tray of breakfast all piping hot. Trailing behind him was Konstantin, holding the drinks. He received a bigger portion than the others, most likely due to his mass. He nodded his thanks and took the bowl of gruel and a chunk of bread.

"No seriously, I have to know! Are you a boy or girl? Stop giving me that cryptic smile Corvus!" Yona said. He could hear the scowl in her face as she talked with'Corvus'. He couldn't recall what he looked like, but he knew was of short stature. He heard a low chuckle.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Corvus said slyly. He heard a loud sigh.

"You're killing me here, Corvus."

"Oh trust me, you wouldn't know."

"Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Maharib shouted from his bedroll, face covered from the blanket. "Fucking kids." He muttered before falling back to sleep. Kain snorted in amusement.

He finished the last bit of his gruel and chugged the bitter tea, warming up his insides and waking him up just a bit.

* * *

Yona's POV

* * *

She had bunked with Corvus and Leanne the night before only to find the latter missing when she checked the empty bedroll.

"She got up early to head to the Merchant's shop in case you were wondering." Corvus said from the corner of the room, putting on their boots.

Yona blinked awake groggily, trying to shake off the last bit of sleep in her system as she rubbed her face and eyes.

"I wonder why too, seeing that she didn't have any coin in her pockets." Yona stared at Corvus blankly who just gave her a cold smile.

They (he?she?) unnerved her, their violet eyes reminding her of a predator watching her.

"If you just ask her, you might know if she just got a job proposition you snoop." Leanne called out in a sing-song voice as she came into the tent with two bowls of food. "Got you some breakfast you edgy lil teen. Oh and some for you, Yona." She smiled tiredly down at her, offering her the bowl.

"Thank you." Yona took the offering and began to eat. If it had been Corvus she would've declined the offer. But she looked harmless enough. But then again looks could be deceiving.

"What kind of job you got?" Yona asked, taking a bite of her oats. She blinked in surprise when a burst of sweet flavour tingled her taste buds.

"Added some Juniper berries. Tasted good when I added mine since it was hella plain." Looking closely into the bowl, there were mashed up bits of said berries mixed in the gruel. "There was bread but there were none left." She smiled apologetically at them, like she failed doing an important task.

Corvus merely shrugged, not saying anything as they ate. Seeing that he took careful bites, he liked the taste. It was an upgrade from the dull taste so she ate hers with gutso.

"Someone stole a golden claw and took it to Bleakfalls burrow. Since volunteers already went to Whiterun to warn about the dragons, I thought I could venture in with some people. I heard a rumor there was a ancient relic regarding the burial sites of downed dragons hidden in the area. There's some gold in it, a couple of hundred." Leanne dangled the offer in front of their faces, tantalizing. "I'm looking for anyone whose interested."

"So you want us to basically be your bodyguards as you diddly around the Nordic tombs for the slight chance of finding the relic, based on some rumor? Could you be anymore daft or are you simply like this?" Corvus asked her, rather coldly. Yona winced at that. It was harsh coming from Corvus, especially when Leanne looked older than him. But Yona could not deny he held some truth to his words, no matter how cold it was. Leanne merely shrugged, giving no indication that she denied Corvus' accusation.

"You guys are talented, that's why." Leanne said, after a moment of tense silence. "You know your way around fighting unlike me. If it's that much of a headache, then I'll give up my part of the reward to the both of you." Both Corvus and Yona took a pause on that, thinking about the proposition over.

Yona for her part, decided that she would stick around for the most part. So far, everything surrounding the weird girl was a strange phenomenon. The return of dragons, the possibility of a legend come back to life- with heroes and villians. Just like her cherished stories, she wanted to see how this ends and experience it and see it first hand. This was an opportunity she couldn't just pass up, even if it meant going into the catacombs filled with traps and the undead. As long as this girl in front of her kept on giving than she was here for the long run.

"I'm in." Yona answered. Leanne smiled widely, showing bits of her teeth.

"Might as well join also. Someone's gotta be there to witness your death, right?" Corvus smirked at her. Leanne gave a good-humored chuckle.

"As long as you make it sound good if you tell anyone." Leanne played along, amusement twinkling her eyes. "We leave tomorrow. Have to finish up some things before we head out." Leanne turned around and left.

"I have a feeling this won't end smoothly." Corvus said, staring at the spot where Leanne was. Yona sighed.

"Me too." She agreed.

* * *

Leanne's POV

* * *

She needed some money before she could even think of setting foot in Bleakfalls Burrow. Thankfully she didn't need to head to Whiterun right away since someone had volunteered to go. She had no armor or weapon nor any skills on any combat. It was noticeable too when Lucius had barked in laughter when she offered to find the golden claw for him after he told her his woes (bitching).

"You think you can get my golden claw?" He laughed. She stood there in shame as she didn't speak.

"Lucius!" Camilla reprimanded her older brother, a frown adorned on her beautiful face. She could see why Sven and Faendael were head over heels for her. "There's no need to be rude! You can't just insult the people who are willing to help get your stupid claw back!" Lucius rolled his eyes at her, used to her younger sister's antics. There was a slight tug in her heart when she saw the familiar scene play out, but pushed it away. Now wasn't the time.

'When will it ever? When you break down and fall apart?' Her mind whispered to her but she ignored it.

"Well how about this? If you managed to retrieved my golden claw for me, I'll give you a discount and a larger reward than it was originally? About, let's say, 400 gold?" Lucius offered, an amused smile on his face. It was clear she didn't believe she could it. Heated, she accepted.

"I'll give you your claw tomorrow." She scowled. "I want my reward ready by then!" Then she stormed out of the merchant's place and muttered cursed words as she left in her native tongue.

Maybe she should've handled it in a more better manner, but the stiffness in her back and her worn muscles from the running came and bit her in the ass.

"I should've stretched." Leanne groaned, rubbing her sore thighs. Yeah, like she would have the time. Cause you know, dragon and all.

After the useless rubbing, she set out to find anyone who would raid the bandits camp. Maybe they had a bounty on them, they usually did didn't they? And the people were probably up to it. Yona and Corvus were, so there might be more people who would be willing to join her little band of misfits. But the only question was, who would be willing?

She would just have to find out.

* * *

Aaand that's a wrap!

KathrynthePyro-bitch: Tell me about it lol. But there are those few times where the healing spells took to long to cast and I end up dead haha... And I'm glad to hear she's relateable and for Kain! And I don't mind, your character- Ashura- was one of the interesting OCs to read! And if you want to add any key details about her, well don't be afraid to do so!

Luchux: I hope this wait was worth it too lol. Sorry about that!

DeathTheManiac: Haha true that. It's a wonder she didn't faint when she saw them. Must've been the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Ryubot: I hope I do Corvus justice as we go further down the story :)

Mandalore the Freedom: There's more to come with those damned spiders (I mean, there is the giant Frostbite spider in Bleakfalls burrow...). Well, seeing how Skyrim is I might change the rating later down the line (no smut tho, maybe on a separate chapter but I doubt I'll do it lol)

HBEggs: Hope this one will be good too! :)

Lagstabbing devil: I would love to see that xD And you're completely right. Hopefully there will be something like that in the next game.

LiterateBushMechanic: Love the Tavern song as per usual!

 **Question: Do you mod your game or do you do it vanilla style?**

 **Answer: I've been modding lately and mostly cheating tbh. And making the game look more "beautiful". But I hope Sony will let there be changes on the physical appearances instead of color. I want more hairstyles goddammit!**


End file.
